Misunderstanding
by ruby72
Summary: Everything isn't always what it seems. Don/Stella
1. Chapter 1

MISUNDERSTANDING

**MISUNDERSTANDING **

**By Ruby72**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary; Everything isn't always as it seems. Don/Stella. **

**Disclaimer; It's not mine, don't own it, unfortunately. **

**Rating; T (For the moment, will be M eventually)**

**Chapter 1**

Flack gets off the elevator and heads straight for Stella's office, looks in the window to see she's not there so he heads to Danny's lab.

"Hey Messer, you seen Stella?"

Danny looks up but doesn't meet his eye, he knows how Don feels about Stella and doesn't relish telling him that she has gone on a date.

"I think she shot out early, something about a date or other".

Don is speechless, he doesn't know what to say, he looks at Messer and sees how uncomfortable he is.

"Oh, anyone I know?"

"Didn't get a name". Just then Lindsey comes into the lab, "Hey Flack, did you get a loada of Stella, she looked really hot in that slinky green dress, can you believe she's on a date, and not just a first date but a second date", Danny is making cutthroat signs at Lindsey which she totally misses but Flack doesn't, he looks at Danny, defeat in his eyes and leaves. Lindsey hears the heavy footsteps and meets Danny's eyes,

"Something I said?" Danny looks at her and just shakes his head.

Flack decides against the elevator, he makes for the stairs. He bursts out on to the street and gulps for air as he couldn't quite catch his breath. He knew it would happen, knew that someday she would start dating again but he had been hoping that when she was ready he could come clean and tell her how he really felt. He really thought they had grown closer over the last few months and not just as colleagues but good friends, he thought she trusted him, but obviously not enough to tell him about the new guy in her life, the guy she gets all hotted up for. The steam was coming out his ears and he felt like hitting something, he looks around waiting for anyone to give him an excuse to pummel them.. Messer thought it was best to give him a few minutes to calm down, but he could see him out the window looking ready for a fight so he ran down the stairs and reached him just as he was getting stuck into a guy for illegally parking his car.

"Whoa big guy", he jumps in between Flack and the guy, looks at the guy "Beat it buddy, fast"

Flack looks at Danny, rubs his head, he looked so lost. Danny's shift was over and he was supposed to meet Lindsay later for a drink but thought Flack needed to talk. He rang and told her he needed to take a rain check that he'd explain tomorrow. He hangs up and steers Flack down the street to Flathertys. As they were sitting into the booth, Danny gave the nod to the Sean for their usual. He waited for Flack to talk, Don looked at Danny

"Well looks like that's it, its over, what am I saying, how could it be over when it never began, why did I think she'd look at me as anything other than a friend, I let myself dream that the last few months meant something but while I was giving her space she's out on a date, a second date Danny, what does that mean., he puts his head in his hands. Danny has never seen his friend look so despondent.

"Don, have you ever actually told Stella how you feel?"

"Of course not, she wasn't ready to hear that I've the hots for her, she obviously doesn't see me in that light, I'm just good old reliable Don, good for a shoulder to cry on but nothing else." He downs the beer and orders another.

**A/N: My first fic. Please, please read and review. Be gentle! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

Stella walks into the precinct, looks around to see Don isn't at his desk yet. She gets into the elevator and presses the button for the lab. Just as the door closes, Danny jumps in looking the worse for wear. "Rough night Danny?" he glances at her and just nods, he doesn't know what to say to her, she has smashed his best friends heart to smithereens and she doesn't even know. He makes a quick exit when the doors open and heads straight for his lab, Stella looks on puzzled, it's unusual that any of the CSIs would have a heavy night mid-week, she shakes her head and gets off. As she passes the lab she sees Lindsey making a beeline for Danny and assumes he's in trouble.

"Well what happened last night that you had to cancel?"

"Don needed to talk." She looks at him and thought back to yesterday and Don's strange behaviour and puts two and two together.

"How is he?"

"He's in a bad state Linds, I don't know what he's going to do, I've never seen him like this before, he's so lost."

"It mightn't be anything serious with this new guy, he shouldn't give up so easily". Lindsey feels sorry for Flack, ever since she started dating Danny she wants all her friends to be as happy as she is.

"Who shouldn't give up?" Stella asks as she makes her way into the lab, they both look away guilty "No-one". Stella drops the folder on Lindsey's desk and goes back to her own office.

"So how did last night go?" Lindsey follows her, Stella looks back and smiles

"It went good, we had a nice meal, talked and then I went back to my apartment"

"Are you going to see him again?"

"We have a date for Saturday night".

"Oh good," Lindsey smiles weakly and walks out.

Stella hates lying to her friends about her fictitious date, but felt she had no other option as they were all walking on eggshells around her for the last few months, all waiting to see if she cracked. The only one who treated her normally was Don, she smiled as his image pops into her head and wonders if he's free for lunch. She picks up the phone and dials his number.

"Flack here"

"Hi Don its Stella"

"What can I do for you", Stella stares at the phone, usually Don would banter for a few minutes before getting to the point of the call,

"Hmm I was wondering if you were free for lunch,"

"Sorry Stella, I'm kinda tied up today, maybe another time, gotta go". She hangs up the phone and stares out the window. There was an iciness in Don's tone that was never there when he spoke to her, she's heard him use it with perps but never with her. She shakes her head, I musta imagined it and carries on about her work.

Stella checks her watch and sees its 6pm, God she thinks where has the day gone. She stretches, then gathers up her bag and jacket. As she makes her way to the elevator she realises that she hasn't seen Don all day. This was unusual as they tended to work the same cases together. She checked the board on her way out and sees that Flack had two new cases which he seemed to be working with Danny. As she gets in the elevator she dials Flacks number but it goes straight to voicemail, she leaves a message for him to ring her.

Don sees Stella leave the building and steps out from behind the pillar, he takes his phone out of his pocket and listens to his voicemail, "Hey Don, its Stella, where you been all day, give me a call when you get this", he hits the delete button and sits down at his desk. What is he going to do? He can't keep avoiding her, they work together for Christ sake. Well I'll just have to keep the contact to a minimum, keep it business, no more grabbing a bite to eat after work or just ringing to see if she's alright, "god how am I going to do this?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's Friday night and three days without any contact from Flack and Stella knows that he is ducking her. She's left numerous messages on his answering machine, she's called out to him in the corridor but he ignores her and just as she catches up to him he disappears. This can't go on, she doesn't know what has happened to make Don treat her this way. She didn't realise how empty she'd feel without talking to him. She sees Messer getting into the elevator and runs to catch up, "Hey Danny, hold it", Danny sees Stella and looks up to heaven.

"So, how's it going?"

"Good, good"

"Hear you're working the Mancetti case with Flack, how's that going?"

"Ah ok, we have a few leads, there was some hair samples left on the vic that we ran through COTIS and it came up with a hit so its ah going ok" he cringes in the corner knowing she's going to ask about Flack.

"So how is Don? I haven't seen much of him this week"

"The usual, Flack is Flack, always keeping himself busy,"

"Yeah so it seems." The doors opens "have a good weekend Stella, see ya Monday" he quickly makes his escape.

88888888888888888888888888

Monday morning and Stella makes her way to the meeting room to discuss the weeks' schedule. As she rounds the corner she sees Flack talking to Mac. She goes to call out but decides against it and makes her way over to them. Don has his back to her so is unprepared when a pair of soft hands with a slight coconut scent is placed over his eyes. "Guess who?" Mac grins and looks on in amusement, Don quickly turns around nearly losing his footing.

"Oh hi Stella," he doesn't know where to look

"Hey Flack your phone not working"

"Ah yeah, sorry about that, I've been busy with work"

"Too busy with all your dates more like" she tries to joke.

He finally looks in her eye, "that's more your department Stella, I'll check back with you later Mac, thanks for that." He turns away without looking back. "What was that all about?" Mac asks her.

"I don't know," Stella looks at him with confusion in her eyes and turns to follow him to the meeting room. She glances behind her and sees Don heading to the elevator.

"Give me a few minutes Mac," she turns and heads after Flack. Don hears the running and looks behind him, he closes his eyes as he sees Stella.

"What's going on Don?" she asks as she catches up to him

"What do you mean what's going on? Nothing"

"So you've been ignoring me for the last week over nothing"

"I haven't been ignoring you Stell, I've been busy as I've said," Don sees the hurt look in her eyes but refuses to soften, this is just how its got to be from now on.

"So that's how you want to play it," he looks away and doesn't say anything. She turns and walks away. Don steps into the lift as Lindsay is getting off, she looks at him, "you ok Flack?" he nods and hits the button for down, she sees Stella go into the ladies and follows up.

"Hey Stella, you alright?" Stella looks at her and Linds sees that she is crying, she hurries over to her.

"What's wrong Stell?"

"I think I've lost Don Linds" she says with a catch in voice. Lindsay doesn't know what to say, so she puts her arms around her and hugs her friend.

"Do you want to get together after work and go for a drink?" Stella wipes her eyes and shakes her head "I'll be fine, we'd better get to the meeting before it finishes".

Later that evening Stella pops her head into Lindsay's lab to see if she still wants to go for a drink, "give me ten minutes here and I'm all yours."

"Great, meet you at the elevator".


	4. Chapter 4

As they leave the elevator Lindsay sees Stella look around her and assumes she's looking out for Don. She can feel the sadness in Stella and wonders if her feelings for Don are stronger that just friendship. They both turn in the direction of Flathertys. Sean sees them come in and nods as they make their way over to their booth.

"How are things going between you and Danny?" Stella asks

Lindsay smiles, "Terrific, we get on really well and have a great time when we're together"

"He's one of the good guys"

"Yeah he is"

"You love him?" Lindsay looks at Stella her eyes sparkling

"Yeah I do, when I'm around him I feel nervy and calm all at the same time, I love when he brushes up against me, and when he whispers in my ear I all but collapse at his feet, I've never felt this way before."

"I think I'm in love with Don", Stella blurts out. She looks up in time to see Lindsay's jaw drop and smiles, "I know, it came a shocker to me too"

"What about that guy you've been seeing?"

Stella looks away sheepishly, "I lied, there is no guy. Ever since Frankie people have been treating me with kid gloves and I kinda got sick of it so I thought if ye all thought I was dating again you would treat me normally"

"Oh Stella, I'm sorry, we didn't mean to make you feel bad we were just worried about you"

"I know, I know. But Don he just carried on as normal, didn't tip toe around me, he joked with me and he didn't watch everything he said he in case it set me off. He was my best friend even more than Mac, I could talk to him, trust him." Lindsay watched the softening of Stella's eyes as she talked about Don and realised this must be how she looked when she thought about Danny.

"I didn't think I could ever feel as bad as I did when I shot Frankie, but the last few weeks have been horrible, I don't know what to do Linds. Don won't talk to me and I miss him, I really _really_ miss him." Lindsay just shakes her head and wonders if she should tell Stella how Don really feels about her but decides it's not her place.

"You should talk to him Stella"

"I tried Linds but it's like he can't stand being near me", she finishes up her drink and puts some bills on the table. "Sorry Linds, I'm not the best of company at the moment, so I think I'll just head on home." Lindsay watches her leave and phones Danny.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Don heads over to Danny's for the Knicks game. It has been the longest week of his life. He knew it was going to be difficult working with Stella and not being her friend, he also knew his actions were hurting her and that is the last thing he ever wanted to do, but it was also hurting him.

Danny opens the door to his knock and lets him in. "You bring the pizza?" Don puts it on the table and grabs a beer. Danny already has the game on and the Knicks are two points down. He tries to get into the spirit of it but can't get Stella off his mind. He had seen her leave work with Lindsay and she looked so lost and alone. She seemed to have lost a bit of weight in the last couple of weeks, he wondered whether Mr. Wonderful was feeding her or maybe they were hitting the sheets, he shakes his head 'don't go there Flack' he tells himself and tries to concentrate on the game.

The Knicks had pulled back and were now winning with five minutes to go. Danny curses as his phone rings, who would be ringing him in the middle of the game, he tries to ignore it but it keeps ringing, "What, - Linds the game is on, yeah yeah", Don gets his jacket and heads to the door, "Where you goin man?"

"I'm not in the mood Danny, just going to head home" and he closes the door behind him. Lindsay fills Danny in on her drink with Stella.

"What are we going to do Danny, we can't let them carry on as they are especially when they're in love with each other."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was five days to Christmas and the CSI party is on tonight. There was a buzz of excitement on the floor as the last few years the party had been a blast nearly everyone turned up including a few of the detectives. Stella was debating not going this year but Lindsay wouldn't hear a word of it. She'd made her buy a new dress and was going to call round and get ready in her place. Stella still couldn't figure out how she'd agreed to that.

"Ah come on, it'd be good for you to get out, you haven't been out in ages Don, you need this, you've turned in Scrooge," Don looked at him, "you seriously think me dressing up in a monkey suit and going out with all you CSI's is going to put me in the holiday mood"

"By all you CSI's I assume you mean Stella, well she's not going to be there tonight"

"She's not, she always goes to these things"

"Well Linds said something about her having a special date or something." Even though Don knows Stella is dating it stills hurts when he's hears about it.

"You need to get over this Flack, its not good for you, people are beginning to wonder what's happened to you, you're short with everyone, and even Mac is aware something's not right with you and Stella". Don looks over at him, he knows he's right.

"Ok, ok I'll go, lucky thing I still have that tux from my brothers wedding." Danny breathes a sign of relief as Linds woulda killed him if Flack didn't turn up tonight. This cupid business was tough going.

As they arrived at the Waldorf Danny looked around to see if the girls were there yet. He checked the table setting as he was instructed to and made sure that they were all sitting at the same table. He heard a gasp and looked at Don who was staring straight ahead of him. Don couldn't take his eyes off the vision in red at the top of the stairs. His breath catches in his throat as he watches Stella who was showing a revealing amount of leg in her off the shoulder figure hugging velvet dress make her way down the steps into the room. He turns to Danny, "I thought you said she wasn't coming tonight"

"That's what Lindsay said" he whispers as the girls walked up to them. Lindsay kisses him and smiles, Danny slides his arm around her "you're stunning" he whispers. Stella smiles wistfully at the sight of her two friends so much in love. She looks at Don uncomfortably.

"Hey Flack"

"Hey Stella, ah excuse me, I gotta say hi to someone". Stella watches as he quickly walks away. She makes her way over to Mac who is sitting with Adam and Kendal.

888888888888888888888888888

The bell goes and they ask everyone to be seated as the meal is about to be served. Don heads to where Danny is sitting and sees Stella at the same table. 'Fuck what am I going to do now,' he slowly makes his way over and sits down between Stella and Mac. He was shooting daggers at Danny who was refusing to look him the eye. He picks up his glass and turns to Mac, "so how is the evidence adding up in the subway case?" "Well" Mac says and is off on a roll. He manages to avoid having to talk to Stella for most of the meal. Don doesn't feel proud of himself but he just doesn't know how to talk to Stella anymore. Meanwhile Stella has never felt more alone, she's sitting next to Flack but he might as well be a million miles away. She gets up from the table and heads to the ladies room. Lindsay glares at Don who shrugs as she goes after Stella.

"What's going on with you and Stella?" Mac asks "What, nothings going on", he states and decides to head over to bar as the band starts to warm up.

"I think I'm going to head home Linds, it was a mistake to come tonight"

"You can't go now Stell the night is only starting, stay another while please. Wait till at least ladies choice, you can ask Flack to dance and maybe get to talk to him then",

Stella looks at her and realises that that maybe her only chance of talking to Don, "Ok I'll stay till then and we'll see." They make their way back to the ballroom which has come alive since the band started. Mac comes over and asks Stella to dance. Don watches the two of them from the bar, he sees Lindsay hold her hand out for Danny and they too take to the floor. He downs another beer and turns away from the sight. Danny had told him that Stella seems to have finished it with Mr. Wonderful, he doesn't quite know what to do with that piece of information, so he orders another beer.

"Alright everyone, its time for ladies choice, so ladies the power is in your hands, make your choice wisely." Stella makes her way over to Don and holds out her hand, "will you dance with me Don?" her voice quivers as she asks the question. Don looks down at her hand and stares at it. The seconds tick by, well that's that she thought and started to turn away. Don reaches out and touches her shoulder, he slides his hand down till he captures her hand. They slowly walk to the dance floor and she steps into his arms, they fit together perfectly. As they start to move, Don raises her palm and places it against his heart which has started to beat wildly. Stella rests her head in the crook of Don's neck. She releases the pent up breath she'd been holding and inhales the heady scent of old spice. Don pulls her closer and closes his eyes. Lindsay and Danny share a smile as they watch their friends dance.

Mac's beeper goes off and he rings dispatch. "Ok everyone, party's over, meet back at the lab." Danny throws his eyes up to heaven and says "So much for a night off." People rush off the dance floor. Stella steps away from Don "I'd better go" and she heads after Mac.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I've got to go Danny, I'm meeting Stella in Starbucks at 10am"

Danny snakes his arm around her waist, "Ah come on Montana, we were up all night working that new case and sure I'm not meeting Flack till 12".

"Danny stop!" she giggles, "I promised Stella". She heads to the shower with Danny following.

Stella checks her watch to see Lindsay is running a half hour late, she picks up her cell just as Linds walks in the door. "Sorry I'm late, couldn't get away from Danny" she smiles coyly.

"So where do you want to get started?"

"Lets hit Barneys, credit cards at the ready". They grab their take-out and go.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ah fuck Messer what the hell am I doing here"

"Lets put it this way, I'm buying my girl a ring, I'm freakin about it and I need my best friend here for some moral support"

Don stares at Danny and laughs, he goes over and hugs him "that's fantastic Mess." He opens the door to Tiffanys "Well then lets go shopping."

Danny catches the sales clerk's eyes and she makes her way over to them. "Good afternoon, my name is Sarah, can I be of assistance?"

"Hmm, yeah, I'm looking for a ring", the clerk smiles "anything in particular?"

"Yeah, a whopper of a diamond, he's paying" Don says. The clerk stares at the handsome specimens in front of her, typical all the good ones are gay. "Sorry sir, but the men's department is two levels up" Don gapes "hah, what" he breaks out laughing and puts his arm around Danny "what do you say hun?" Danny quickly steps back, "its not for him, we're not a couple. I'm buying a ring for my future wife…." "Hopefully" says Don. The clerk breathes again and goes behind the counter to take out some cases.

While the ring is being wrapped Danny walks over to where Don is looking at a chain.

"What ya lookin at?"

"Nothing, just wondering why certain ladies get all excited over goddamn bloody blue boxes."

"You and Stella talk since the dance?"

"Na, not really just hi's on the go"

He glances back at the chain but continues to follow Danny out.

88888888888888888888888888888

"That was Danny, they're on their way". Lindsay and Stella are waiting inside Serendipities surrounded by their packages. "Do you think the tickets are ok for Don?"

"Jesus Christ they're courtside tickets for the Knicks Stel, what guy wouldn't love then, and we are talking about Don here".

"I know but ……"

"Stella let it go, he's going to love them and love you for giving them to him"

Stella looks at her "Do you really think so?" she asks uncertainly.

"Yeah, I really do. If you could only have seen the way he looked at you last night you wouldn't have to ask that question. Seeing the two of ye on the dance floor broke more than one heart in the NYPD, it was that obvious".

"What was that obvious?" Don says as he pulls up a seat next to Stella.

"Ahh ahh, nothing" they both stammer.

"Hey Montana, what ya get me?" he asks as he slides his tongue into her mouth. She nibbles his lips and mutters "you're just going to have wait for December 25th"

Stella looks away and finds her eyes trapped in Don's azure gaze. Don turns away "Christ guys get a room, it's only four o'clock in the afternoon"

"Why? Do you only kiss your girlfriends at night Flack?" Danny laughs and sits down.

"Ok guys if ye want to see the lights at Rockerfeller we have to head now." Stella announces as she finishes her coffee and starts to gather up her shopping. Don picks up a bag but Stella grabs it from him. "Oh is my present in that?" He jokes. "You'll just have to wait and see." She smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Really short chapter, almost finished. Appreciate the reviews to date, thanks for the encouragement.

**Chapter 7**

Seven pm on Christmas Eve and Don arrives in the lab for the usual Christmas drinks with the team. Stella and Danny are jitterbugging across the floor. He laughs as Danny trips her and she lands on the floor in fits of giggles. Guess someone has been hitting the eggnog already.

He shakes his head and mutters "God I miss her!" Mac has made his way over to Don and overhears this.

"Then don't let the best thing that has happened to you slip through your fingers Don. Take it from someone who's been there and has paid the price." He hands him a copy of the NYPD newsletter. Flack looks down to see a picture of himself and Stella dancing at the Christmas party.

"What do they say, the camera never lies?" Flack's gaze is drawn back to the image of Stella looking up at him with such tenderness in her eyes.

"Something to think about!!" Mac whispers as Stella steps between them.

"So you finally made it Detective, what's your poison?"

"Nothing for me Stell thanks, I just dropped by to wish ye all a Merry Christmas. I've to make my ritual visitation to Queens tonight or my Ma will kill me." Stella looks wistfully at him as she knows how much family means to Don. It's not something she can relate to as her own upbringing didn't really involve any family but its one of the things she admires about him.

"Hey you two, look up you're under the mistletoe!" Lindsay orders.

Stella can feel Don's discomfort and realises this maybe her only chance to feel what its like to kiss him. She keeps her eyes on his as she grabs his tie and pulls him down to her. She brushes her lips against his and slowly runs her tongue along his lower lip. Don's hands move up to cup her face, he opens his mouth and slides his tongue inside. He moves his head to the side and deepens the kiss as Stella slides her hands up around his neck.

The silence in the room slowly penetrates the fog that has surrounded them. They both step back from each other and look around. Don tries to think of something to say.

"Well I wasn't expecting that. Happy Christmas Stell!"

"What can I say, you're allowed open one present on Christmas Eve." She whispers as she walks away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Don is sitting in his mother's kitchen and nursing a cup of coffee while she puts the finishing touches to his nieces' presents. He is pondering over the news that Danny had shared with him after that amazing kiss with Stella. There had never been a Mr. Wonderful, she had made him up.

"So how are things at work Donnie?" She looks up as she gets no response from her son and sees he is staring straight ahead with a funny look on his face. It must be a woman she thinks. As she examines Don's face more closely she comes to the conclusion that this woman must mean an awful lot to her son.

She sits down across from him. Don starts as he feels his mum's hand gently squeeze his.

"Sorry Ma, I didn't hear ya?"

"So, what's her name son?"

"Who's name?" he asks without meeting her eyes. This is his mother after all and she can see through him from a mile away.

"The girl that has put that dreamy look in your eye, she must be something pretty special."

A slow smile makes it way across Don's face.

"She is Ma, she is. She's smart and funny and beautiful but also pigheaded and stubborn. She reminds me a bit of you, strong and independent with a gentle soul" he gets up, puts his arms around her neck and kisses her on the cheek.

He goes to his jacket and removes the newsletter from his pocket and places it in front of her. "There she is that's Stella the woman I would like to spend the rest of my life with. Only thing is I don't know how she feels about me, and I don't know if I can risk telling her how I feel."

Mrs Flack can't ever remember seeing her boy fall this hard for a girl, well not since he was eight years old and had thought himself in love with Tom Murphy's daughter. He'd been distraught when she brought her college boyfriend home. It took him two whole days to get over it, she smiles as she remembers, 'Oh my Lord, they grow up so fast.'

She picks up the picture and smiles wistfully as she can feel the love between her son and this lady called Stella.

"What are you doing here son?"

"Hmm, what do you mean Ma?"

"Why aren't you with Stella right now telling her how you feel?" she asks

Don shakes his head, "she doesn't love me Ma"

"Donald Flack Jr., I didn't raise you to be no coward. Love is a special thing. It doesn't come along everyday Donnie, don't let it get away from you, not if your feelings for this girl are as deep as you say".

Don looks at his mother and realises she's right, he has to take the chance.

"Go!!"

88888888888888888888888888888888

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas……" _Stella sings along as Bing belts out her favourite Christmas song. When she arrived home after the little get together, she'd lit a few candles and put on some music to listen to as she finished wrapping her presents. Even though Christmas was one of her favourite times of the year it was also the time she felt the most alone. It always reminded her of what she didn't have, a family. When Stella was a little girl in the convent she used to dream that she'd wake up on Christmas morning and find that Santa had brought her a family of her very own to love her but then reality would return and eventually Stella stopped dreaming.

She goes to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. While the milk is boiling she thinks back to earlier in the evening and still can't believe that she'd kissed Flack. It was everything she had imagined and more. The way his hands had cupped her face while his lips had gently moved over hers. A knock at the door jolts her out of her reverie just in time to stop the milk from boiling over. She looks at the clock and realises it's just after midnight. Who in their right mind would be out at this time of the night she wonders. She goes to grab her gun when she hears his voice through the door.

"Stella it's me, open up" She looks through the peephole and sees Don Flack on the other side.

She pulls the sash tighter on her wrap as she opens the door.

"Don what are you doing here?" she asks with a breathless tone in her voice.

He steps inside and closes the door behind him. Don can see the puzzlement in Stella's eyes, but he can also see the spark of hope there. Keeping his eyes on hers he reaches out his hand and pulls lightly on the sash of her robe.

"I couldn't wait any longer to open the rest of my Christmas present" he whispers softly against her lips. Stella smiles as she steps into his arms and opens her mouth under his. Don backs them into the room which is aglow with candlelight. He slowly ends the kiss and gazes into her eyes. He breathes a sigh of relief at what he sees reflected back at him. His ma was right, you have to take the chance.

"I love you Stella, I have for a very long time"

Stella closes her eyes and smiles "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words. I love you too."

She takes his hands in hers and kneels down on the sheepskin rug pulling Don with her. He frames her face and softly kisses her eyelids then her cheeks and finally lays his lips against hers. Stella runs her hands up under his woollen top and lifts it over his head. She can feel the heat of Don's skin on hers and realises that her robe has somehow disappeared. He pushes her gently until she is lying on her back. Don runs his fingers slowly over her firm torso. He can't take his eyes off her, "you're beautiful Bonasera."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Stella smiles and slowly opens her eyes. She finds herself alone in the bed and begins to wonder if she had dreamed Don making love to her all night. She pulls a pillow to herself and buries her face in it as she inhales his masculine scent. Just then the door opens and the man of her dreams walks in.

"Ahh sleeping beauty awakes" he leans down and gently kisses her. He places the tray on the bed and climbs in beside her.

"You made breakfast, how sweet"

"You mightn't say that after you taste it"

Don sees Stella's gaze go to the rectangle shaped box on the tray. He reaches out and picks it up.

"Happy Christmas Bonasera, thought you might like to open your present seeing as I got mine last night" he smirks as he remembers unwrapping Stella in his arms.

Stella's breath catches in her throat as she slowly reaches out with shaky hands and takes the blue box from Don. "Oh my god Tiffany's" she screams and jumps up in the bed. Don has never seen Stella go all girlie and enjoys the sight.

He watches as she carefully opens the box. "Mmm you can change it if you don't like it" he stammers as she quietly runs her fingers reverently over the diamond encrusted heart pendant.

"It's beautiful, I love it." She looks up with tears in her eyes. "I love you Donald Flack. This is the best Christmas ever." They slide down under the covers all thoughts of breakfast forgotten.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Don gets off the elevator and follows the sound of laughter and music to the lab. He smiles as he sees his best friend and the love of his life jitterbug across the floor. It brought back memories of last year's Christmas party and the events that had followed. He still finds it hard to believe that Stella Bonasera is his girl and hopefully by the end of tonight the future Mrs Flack. He pats his pocket and breathes a heavy sigh as he looks up to heaven and says a silent prayer.

Danny hugs Stella and spies Don out of the corner of his eye. He nods at him and heads to find Lindsay as Don makes his way over to Stella. "Hey beautiful" he says as he leans in to kiss her on the cheek. Stella smiles up at him radiantly as White Christmas starts to play on the music box "Will you dance with me Don" she takes his hand and leads him to the middle of the floor. She wraps her arms around his neck and their bodies align perfectly as they move as one around the floor both lost in the memories of their last Christmas Eve together.

Stella runs her fingers through Don's hair. She has never felt so safe or so loved by anyone in her entire life. The last year with Don had been so amazing. He had taken her to the Knicks opening game and she soon started to share his passion for the game. They had danced all night together at Danny and Lindsay's beautiful wedding. Any doubts she had had about the longevity of his feelings had been chipped away. "I love you" she whispers as she lightly presses a kiss to the sensitive skin below his right ear.

Don takes a step back from Stella and gently takes hold of her hands. He looks deeply into her eyes as he goes down on one knee. Stella's breath lodges in her throat as Don removes the blue box from his pocket.

He allows a small smile sneak across his face as hears her whispered "Oh God, Tiffanys". He opens the box and reveals an emerald cut diamond solitaire on a band of white gold.

"Stella Bonasera you are my world and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I never dreamed I'd find the woman perfect for me in every way and now that I have I can't let you go. I love you body and soul. Please say you'll marry me and make me complete."

Stella drops to her knees and places her hands on either side of his face "Yes" she whispers as she kisses him softly on the lips "Yes." Don removes the ring from its velvet bed and takes Stella's left hand in his. She can feel the unsteadiness of his hands as he places the ring on her finger. It fitted perfectly. She throws her arms around him as the lab erupts in applause. Their friends rush over and engulf them with hugs and kisses.

Mac steps away from the group and looks out the window "Its snowing"

They all rush over and watch as the snow falls to cover the city in a thick white blanket. Don wraps his arms around Stella from behind and rests his cheek against hers.

"Looks like its going to be a White Christmas after all."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting the final chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed the fluff Bookworm45.**


End file.
